Shadow and Frost
by Shadowknight23
Summary: After the Particle Accelerator blew up, Prince Collier was also hit with Dark Matter energy and changed into a meta. But Caitlin also became a meta too. Now that Team Flash has two more meta's on their side what does it mean for them?
1. The Beginning

_**This is a new story I thought about. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything in the Arrowverse.**_

My name is Prince Collier. All my life, all i've ever wanted to do was help people. As a kid, I grew up in Gotham watching people be mugged and/or murdered in cold blood. My family, desperate for me to not have that life, moved me to Central City. The problem, before we were able my father was gunned down. My mother rushed me to our car and drove us away. That was 18 years ago. Now, I am a self made billionaire with stocks in Queen Consolidated, Wayne Enterprises, and the most shares in Star labs behind Harrison Wells. My mother, Sally Collier, lives in a nice house with security staff to make sure she is always protected even if she insists on her being fine and me needing a life. The story begins when Star Labs finished the Particle Accelerator.

I was at home with my mom when we saw it on TV. "Honey, don't you own part of that place?" Mom asked me. I watched as they talked about how the storm coming in wasn't going to affect the Particle Accelerator. I looked at my mom, "Yea, I own like 45% of that place. If the Accelerator doesn't work though, the stocks might go down on it." I informed her. She just smiled at me. "Prince, I am so proud of what you have become. A man from Gotham, who gives to people who can't do things for themselves." Mom told me as she leaned back onto the couch, resting her head on one of the pillows. I was about to respond, when I heard a loud bang. Mom and I turned back to the Tv to see that a large surge of energy exploded and moved from Star Labs and outward across the city. "Mom get to the basement, and stay there until I say so." I told her as I went to turn on the energy absorption panels.

As I was outside, I could see everything as my house was on a hill over looking Central City. I powered up the absorption panels as I watched the wall of energy get closer and closer. I heard my mom shout out and I ran into the house to find someone had tried to break in. I grabbed the man, and punched him backwards. He lunged at me, knocking me outside. "Mom, call the police. Hurry!" I shouted out as I put the man in a sleeper hold. As he was knocked out, the shields came on locking me out while they were on. I heard my mom banging on the shield from the inside. I was just glad she was okay. I watched as the wall of energy get closer and closer until it knocks me into a shadow. I scream out in pain, as I notice I'm being pushed further and further into the shadow. Then it stops. I crawl over to the energy panel, to turn off the shield so mom could at least get out. I managed to at least do that before I passed out.

 _ **9 months later**_

I woke up on what seem to be a hospital bed with the . I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. I slowly stood up, aches in my back I guess from laying down for so long. As I stepped forward I noticed two people who looked vaguely familiar to me fussing over another guy. I walked into the entrance and all I could hear from there was,"Dude, you were struck by lightning." As I got closer I remembered who they were.

Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. I struggled to move forward as Ms. Snow noticed I was in the room also. "Mr. Collier, I didn't know you were up also." She said. She shined a light into my eyes and tried to check my heartbeat. Then she picked up a cup. " Sir, I need you to pee in this." She told me. I looked at her, stunned. I was kind of in shock. Mr. Ramon came over and took the cup out of her hands. "Again woman. Not right now." He told her. I just smiled at them. It was kind of amusing. "You two need to sit down." Mr. Ramon said. I was dragged to a seat by Ms. Snow. Cisco looked at us," You two have been in a coma." He told us. I looked at the other guy as he was as shocked as I was. The other guy then asked," For how long?" Then I heard the sound of a motorized wheel chair. " 9 months Mr. Allen, and welcome back Mr. Collier. We have a lot to discuss." Harrison Wells said as he entered the room in a wheel chair

We walked down one of the hallways as Barry, who was Mr. Allen, talked to Mr. Wells. As we walked and I now knew this place was classified as a Class 4 Hazardous location by Fema so the place wasn't operational, I stopped at a cage that was broken out of. The name plate on it said Grodd. Yea, as if that won't bite us in the ass eventually. They talked and talked and eventually he got to how the Particle Accelerator went off. Basically one bad thing after another before some of the energy that hit me, went into the clouds and made a bolt of lightning that struck him. As we made our way back into the corridor, he said that he had to go and frankly, so did I. "I'm sorry, not that this isn't fun but I need to locate my mother. She must be worried sick." I told him as I walked out behind Barry. "Wait, you can't go." Caitlin said. You know, she actually is very beautiful now that I think about it. Harrison Wells adds onto it,"I agree, now that you are well, we need to run more tests. You're both still going through changes and there's so much we don't know." He told us. As Barry kept saying he was fine, then proceeding to run out, I on the other hand knew what they were thinking. "At least call my mother and have her come here, so she knows that I'm okay." I told them. She has already lost someone in her life. She can't lose me too. As I think this though, I never noticed how much time slowed around me.

 _ **Here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments.**_


	2. The Beginning pt2

_**So I have thought about it, and after a certain time the story will divert from the show. Now, onto chapter two. I don't own anything in the Arrowverse.**_

 _ **Percy pov**_

I just got off the phone with my mother, she was a crying mess. Then again, I have been sleep for the last nine months. I worked with Cisco and Caitlin in the pipeline, looking to see what was wrong though I was kind of getting hungry. "Hey, guys." I said, getting their attention. "I'm going to big belly burger. Anyone want something?" I asked. As Caitlin went to answer, I noticed Time slow again.

This is weird, watching them move in slow motion but then it stopped. "Sure man, I'll take a double meat burger with cheese and a big strawberry slurpee." Cisco told me as he looked up. Caitlin just shook her head no. As I walked out, I noticed the shadows being pulled toward me. It surprised me at first but then I realized. I was hit by Dark Matter Energy, I could be a Meta-Human.

"Damn, well if this isn't something that'll ruin your day." I said out loud walking down the street. I went into the nearest alley and looked at my hands. As a child, I learned that Tai Chi helps utilize your own energy. Maybe this will help here. I closed my eyes and focused my self, and I felt the energy build up. I looked up and saw my hands glowing black, morphing all around me. Making a completely new form around me. Something else I noticed was time has completely halted around me.

That's when I realized I had Erebokinesis and Chronokinesis. Two very powerful power sets. If I can learn to harness that power, then I can be even more help. Like the meta-human version of the Arrow in Star City, or the Bat of Gotham. I traveled home to find my mother, outside waiting on me to arrive. She saw me coming up the hill and smiled.

"Prince, I'm so happy you are awake." She said, hugging me tightly as if I were a dream. I looked down at her. "Yeah, I know. I believe you have a lot to tell me." I responded going into the house. I looked around, taking everything in before I noticed a few extra's. A set of belongings that would go to a man. I wasn't that man considering they weren't mine. My mother came in and watched me look around at the stuff. "Di-did you move somebody in here? Who do you even talk to?" I asked her confused. I know nine months is a long time but still. She looked down, as if she didn't like what she was about to tell me.

I shook my head. She looked at me,"I met a man. He is a really great guy. His name is August." She told me. I walked around to where my room was and started packing a few of my things. My mother followed me. "So how long have you been with him?" I asked her after a moment of silence. "Almost nine months." When she said that, I grew angry. The shadows started fluctuating wildly. Mom looked around, confused as to what was happening.

"Do you mean to tell me that while I was in a coma,you were with another guy?" I asked as I threw a bag of important things over my shoulder. She looked down and nodded. Then I remembered, when Barry got up they told him a guy named Joe and a woman named Iris visited him. Even a woman named Felicity visited him. Yet when they turned to me, they avoided my gaze. "So what's the name of the man that took up so much of your time, that you couldn't visit your son?" I asked her. She then turned red. "His name is August Heart, and you know what? I am grown, I can do what I want, when I want without the say so of my son." She said angerly.

As she said the name August, I saw a glimpse of a man in a white and gold suit fighting another man in a red suit while running. I shook my head then looked at her. "Then I hope he makes you happy." I told her as I walked out the room. I was so occupied by my thoughts that I didn't know I walked into a shadow and came out by Star Labs. I looked around confused as to how I got here. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked in. "It looks like you had a distal radius fracture." I heard as I walked inside.

I saw Barry sitting in a chair with Caitlin scanning him. "Had?" Barry asked looking at her. She slid up something on the tablet she showed Barry. "It's healed...in three hours." She told him. He looked shocked. "How is that even possible?" He asked. Caitlin looked at him," We don't know...yet." I made myself known. "It's most likely apart of what ever ability you have, Barry." I told them.

They all turned to me. "You have been getting abilities also?" Cisco asked. I stopped and thought about it. I'll tell them about the Shadows, but leave the time part to myself. This just seems a little too convenient. "Yea, I have control over shadows. Actually now that I think about it, I traveled here through a shadow." I told Cisco as Dr. Wells asked Barry a question.

I stopped talking after Barry said he remembered something. "When I was 11, my mother was murdered." Barry told us. Cisco stopped walking around and Caitlin looked at Barry sadly. Dr. Wells just looked at him impassively. As he started describing what happened that night, I went into another vision. I could see a young Barry and who I guess was his mother. Barry was by the stairs, while two speedsters were running around her, fighting. One had a red suit with orangeish lightening while the other had a yellow suit with red lightening. I saw a large shadow surround young Barry before it took him away. I came out the vision as Barry was telling them about how the police arrested his dad. "What if what killed my mom is like me?" Barry asked. Dr. Wells had what looked to be a sly smirk when he said," I can say unequivocally, you are one of a kind.

 _ **Time skip**_

I was walking down the street after I just paid for a nice 3 bed 2 bath house. I noticed something felt off, then I looked behind me to see a black car flip over. I ran over to see if I could help, only to find it empty. Then I heard someone shout out," Hey Mardon." I ran to the other side of the car and saw it was Barry. I stood next to him and saw one of the Mardon brothers that were wanted for theft. He stared at us, anger in his eyes, then lifted his hands. Next thing we saw was fog coming from behind him. He was controlling them. They spread until they covered him so that he could escape. "Barry, wave your arms in a circle really fast so we can make this disappear." I told Barry while we were both looking around. As he got ready to do that, we heard the honking of a horn. We turned around to see a car smash into the already flipped over car and flipped toward us. Barry ran out of the way, I on the other hand. I made the shadow's catch the car and got the man to safety. Wasn't sure I could do that with the shadow's, but that's cool.

I walked over to Barry and looked at him. " This is weird. We weren't the only ones affected by the Particle Accelerator." I told him as we looked at the massive wreckage in front of us. "Barry, what happened?" I heard. I saw a young woman coming to us. She hugged barry and asked what happened. They talked and I couldn't help notice she looked familiar. They talked until the ambulance and police showed up. I stood next to them as they helped the man who I helped out the car. The I see one of the officers start speed walking to us. "Barry! Iris." The Officer said. Oh, that's her name. "I'm alright, dad." She told him smiling a little bit. He turned to Barry with relief and anger on his face. I stepped to the side, knowing this was more of a family matter. "What the hell were you thinking having her out here?" He asked Barry, Iris trying to dissuade him from that thought. He turned to her though and continued," And I told you. You see danger, you run the opposite direction. You're not a cop." Iris started growing frustrated. "Because you wouldn't let me." She told him as if they have had that conversation before. " You're damn right." He responded. Barry told the officer that they needed to talk.

At first I heard Barry tell the officer that it was Clyde Mardon. It looked to me like he didn't believe him, then they got into an argument. Iris tried to stop it, but he wasn't having it. To me though, it looked like it hurt Barry whatever the man was telling him. Barry looked at him, like he had given up. "Barry!" I called him, I couldn't stand seeing him like that. He walked over to me. "Let's go man. We know the truth, and we'll get to the bottom of this." I told him as we walked away.

We walked to Star Labs and I noticed the anger in him grow stronger and stronger. We walked into the entrance and he dang near bolted away from my side. By the time I got to the corridor, all I heard was Dr. wells telling Barry they didn't know something for sure. "You said the city was safe. That their was no residual danger. But that's not true, so what happened that night?" Barry asked him getting closer and closer. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Barry, I know you're upset, but you being angry and yelling will not get you the answers we need." I told him. He nodded his head at me as Caitlin and Cisco watched us closely.

He turned back to Dr. Wells so he could answer the question. He turned to Caitlin and Cisco, then turned back to us. "Well, the Accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then...it all went wrong. As I looked at the screen to see what happened, another vision hit me. This is really starting to get old. I saw what looked to be a time machine and a portal. I see someone getting punched out of that machine. It kind of looks like that yellow speedster I saw earlier. When I came out, I saw they were talking about searching for other meta-humans. That's when I stepped in. "We saw one today." I told them. They looked at me in surprise. That's when Barry took over. "He's a bank robber and he can control the weather." He told them. Cisco smile and told Caitlin,"This just keeps getting cooler." and that's when Barry lashes out. "This is not cool." He tells Cisco trying to point that out to him. "A man almost died. If it wasn't for Prince, he would have." Barry said, taking the smile right off Cisco's face. He talked about stopping him, put Dr. Well's says that the job for the Police. It doesn't work on Barry though. He is still determined as ever. Until he tries to get into Barry's head by telling him he was just a boy who was struck by lightening. Barry turns around and walks out. I stand their, looking at Dr. Wells. I walked over to the door. "You know, if you want someone to do something...you don't undermine them." I told him as I followed Barry out.

Barry and I walked out, I was confused as to what he was about to do. He turned to me. "I'm going to go to Star City to meet a friend. Can you keep up?" He asked with a smile. I thought about it. I did want to try that thing I saw on Harry Potter: Order of the Phoenix. I closed my eyes and made the shadow's attach to me and lift me up. I smiled at Barry, noticing as the Sun went down my control got easier. I will learn to use these abilities in broad daylight but until then this is what I have. "I'll race you." I told him and with that, we were off. I flew close enough to the ground so that he could still see me. As we reached Star City, I let him take the lead so I wouldn't get lost. Until he ended up on a rooftop with the Arrow.

I knew this was a conversation he needed to have with someone he looked up to. As they talked, I thought about being a hero myself. I could always just use my powers, but what if they eventually find a way to block meta-human abilities. I might just take a page out of the Arrow's book and also use a weapon. Based on my skill being shadow's, I might not need much baring a projectile. I noticed Barry gester to me to leave, meaning they were done. "You get what you needed?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded his head and he ran with me flying beside him. "Good, when we get to Central City I need to pick up something. You go back to Star and talk to them." I said starting to fly higher. "Sounds like a plan." Barry responded bolting off. I went to one of my workshops that I had. Before I went into my coma, I was working on a suit that is form fitting and help people blend in. It also held spaces for you to put something in. If I'm going to be a hero, then I'll need a suit. It's not what I want to wear, but until I can start back on it, it'll have to do. I received a text from Barry telling me that they are working together and they found Clyde Mardon. I looked around and saw my old Gi. It was black and I could acually fight in it. I grabbed it and put it on as I flew to the address.

As I got their, I saw Barry had beat me here...and he was fighting a tornado. I saw him run in the opposite direction of the tornado, trying to unravel it. But to no avail. I watched as Barry tried to unravel the tornado, then was hit with lightning. I saw someone inside. I saw Barry get up and try again as I jumped through the tornado. "Who the hell are you?" Mardon asked. I stared at him and said," I am Shadow." Then I lunged at him. He tried to throw a punch, but I rolled under and kicked the back of his legs out from under him. I jumped up as he started getting up, he tried to hit me with lightning, I called a shadow over and the lightning went into one shadow and came out another hitting him in the back pushing him towards me. As he flew towards me, I noticed the tornado unravel. I summonded a ball of shadow's to punch Mardon out. Just for kicks, I yelled out Rasengan.

As he laid on the ground, Barry walked beside me. "Is that a Gi?" He asked, looking me up and down after he took off his mask. I laughed. "Don't get too used to it." I told him. Mardon groaned and tried to sit up. "I thought I was the only one." He told us. Barry looked at me and stepped forward. "You are the only one. You see, we aren't like you. You're a murderer. We fight for justice." Barry told the man. The officer who I saw earlier, Iris's dad, was here. He ran over and hugged Barry, and we all just sat in silence.

The next morning, I shadow traveled to my lab. As I walked around, I thought about making this my primary base. Star Labs is too open. I walked around and thought of all the amazing things I could do with my powers. I have wealth, I have power, and I have the will to help others. And not just by giving money to charities either, but by helping on the streets everyday. I started working on solidifying the shadows to the point where I could actually make armor from it. As I worked on it, I realized I have become part of a bigger world. A world, of Heroes.

 _ **My name is Prince Collier and I control Shadow's and Time. My powers and abilities have inspired me to take on a name that isn't just a figure of speech. I think it'll catch on. I am...Shadow Knight.**_


	3. Shadow

_**I'm back with another chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **My name is Prince Collier and I a shadow warrior. When I was a kid, my father was murdered in cold blood and more recently my mother has changed her beliefs on me. The destruction of a particle accelerator made me the impossible. I now use my powers to help people and find other meta's like me. With some assistance from Star Labs, I am able to do more. I am...The Shadow Knight.**_

I traveled to my secret lab, monitoring the city with the satellite I launched into orbit. I walked around the lab, and noticed that Barry was out running around doing his heroics. I smiled to myself. I looked at my suit that I had made, using an vibranium and titanium alloy mix to make one of the strongest suits ever, while also being light. I was able to set this up using some of the money I invested in various companies. I might start my own.

This past week I have been working on my powers to the point of me having a basic understanding of what I could do. I could also control my visions to a certain extent.

I put on my suit and traveled to Star Labs behind Cisco and stood their to see how long it would take him to notice that I was there. I watched as Barry continued to overshoot the building he was supposed to be at. "Dude, you overshot it by six blocks" Cisco told him through the comm's.

"My bad." He said, then turned around.

"Are you there yet?" Cisco asked as Caitlin walked in. "What are yo-Oh my god!" She shouted as she saw me. Cisco turned around and jumped looking at me. "Who are you?"He asked holding his drink out towards me. I chuckled and lifted up my helmet. They both sighed when they saw it was me.

"Dude, where did you get the bad-ass suit?" He asked. I nodded to the computer as Barry was asking for help. "Cisco, are you there? Their's fire everywhere." we heard Barry say. I ran to the comm's and installed one in my suit. "Barry, first get everyone out of the building. After that, I'll let you know." I told him as I ran to the nearest shadow.

I came out near the building on fire and watched as Barry got out everyone. Once he was out, he ran down the street. I heard him through the comm's,"Finished that up Cisco, what else you got for me?" I smiled as I knew Caitlin most likely heard him say that. "Barry, it's Caitlin." I started laughing as I walked out of a shadow in front of Barry and saw his expression. "Hey Caitlin." He said surprised, looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "How's your day?"

"Get back to Star Labs. Now." She told him, leaving no room for argument. He sighed. "On my way." He told her. "And bring Prince with you." She added. I looked around confused. Why does she want me. Barry was about to take off, but he stumbled. I watched him closely as he shook his head and ran. I could tell that was going to be a problem.

As I walked into Star Labs, I heard Caitlin asking Barry and Cisco about what they were doing. I leaned against the doorway as Cisco claimed that he was the eye's and Barry was the feet. I cleared my throat, getting their attention. "So what does that make me?" I asked. Caitlin turned towards me. "This isn't funny." She told me, then turned back to Barry. "You could've gotten yourself killed. You can't just run around the city like a running fireman." She said, typing something on her tablet. "Why not?" Barry asked, looking at her, then Cisco, then back to her. "This is what we talked about. Me using my speed to help people."

I walked over to them and gave Caitlin a look that said 'I got this'. "Barry, since we've beaten Clyde Mardon, have you trained your abilities? Do you know what your weakness is? Do you realize that they agreed to help catch meta-humans?" I asked him while I walked around the room, noticing the small smile Caitlin gave me. Barry sighed," People in this city needs someone to help them, and I can help them." He told her. "We can help them." Cisco added.

I heard something coming, I slowed time around me enough to move around and not be noticed and saw Dr. Wells roll in, so I got back in my spot. Caitlin was facing him, so she knew he was here. "Can you please say something?" She asked him. They all turned around and saw him also. "I think what Dr. Snow is trying to say, is that we are just beginning to understand what your body is capable of." Dr. Wells said. "Not to sound like a broken record, Mr. Allen. I do caution restraint." He continued.

Barry looked down at him," Dr. Wells... I doubt showing restraint is how you became the man you are today." Barry told him, only for Dr. Wells to respond with," In a wheelchair and a pariah. Lack of restraint is what got me here today. Know your limits"

He turned his chair around and rolled out the room, Caitlin made to follow but turned around to say one last thing. "Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something." and proceeded to the computer. I saw her eyes flash white before she walked away. I walked over to stand next to Barry. Cisco walked over holding a tablet that monitors Barry's suit. "Hey, did anything happen out there today?" Cisco asked. I looked at Barry cause I knew what he meant. "The sensors in the suit kicked back some weird telemetry, like your vitals spiked for a few seconds." he continued. " I've never felt better." Barry told him.

A phone buzzed in Cisco's hand. He looked at the contact and gave the phone to Barry. While he talked, I walked over to Caitlin and Cisco. "Cisco, I know what you meant. With the suit." I told them. Cisco looked up shocked, while Caitlin sent a minor glare at Barry. "After Caitlin told him to come back, he tried to run...but he stopped. He grabbed his head, but shook it off and came here." I continued. Dr. Wells wheeled back in and rolled next to Caitlin.

"My day job beckons." I heard Barry say before he ran out the room. I looked at him, then I looked into the lab where his clothes were. "When do you think he'll realize he forgot his clothes?" Dr. Wells asked. I laughed and said, "He'll remember when he gets to the crime scene."

I walked around and looked at the mannequin where the flash suit will be. "So, back to my earlier question. Where did you get your suit man. That thing is bad-ass." Cisco said walking around to my suit. I brought my helmet out of the shadow's and put it on so that he could see my full suit. " Yeah, I made it." I told him. Caitlin walked over and inspected the suit. "It looks durable. What is it made of?" She asked. I smiled at her as her eyes were full of curiosity. "I made this suit out of a titanium-vibranium alloy that one of the companies I own shares in found and disregarded. This suit is bullet proof, fire proof, tear proof, and water proof. I also had to solidify a few shadows and outline them. Doing that has made it easier to walk in and out of shadows or make me a complete shadow." I told her. I didn't want to give away everything as I was still weary of them, but that was enough. They already had one hero to worry about.

Caitlin was astounded, while Cisco looked giddy. It looked like he wanted to borrow the suit so he could personally check it out. "Anyway, as I was saying, Barry isn't telling you everything. Odds are, he will be back later claiming whatever happened, happened again." I told them.

I walked over to Caitlin as they were discussing Barry and other things like repairing Star Labs. "Hey Caitlin." I said, kind of nervous. She turned to me with a small smile. These were people who still made her happy considering everything that happened. " I was wondering if you would like to go out and get a cup of coffee with me." I said, hoping she would say yes. She looked like she wanted to say no at first. "You can go Dr. Snow. If we need you, we'll call." Dr. Wells said as he gave her a smile. Cisco just looked at us smirking at Caitlin. She turned back to me. "Sure, Prince. I'd love to." She told me.

 _ **Time skip**_

We sat down at a table after we got our coffee's. "So why did you ask me here?" Caitlin asked me. I looked at her and said,"I really wanted to get to know you." She settled on a cold gaze. "Why?" she asked. I looked down at my coffee, then back to her. " I find myself attracted to you. I've never really felt that way before. I want to get to know you as a friend though before I pursued you and made things weird." I told her.

She stared at me for a moment, then smiled. "What do you want to know?" She asked. I smiled at her. "What makes you, you? What do you like and dislike. General stuff." I told her. She got up to get a muffin then came back and sat down. "How about this. Every detail I tell about myself, you tell me one about you." She said. "Sounds like fun. Who goes first?" I asked her enjoying our time together. "Well you know I am Caitlin Snow. I shared my father's love for science. Your turn." She said, to which I responded,"Well, you know I am Prince Collier. My father and I had the same need to help people."

We went back and forward with the questions before it was just turned into a game between two friends growing closer. I found out a lot, like how she was closer to her dad than her mom, how her father was killed by ALS, how her mother owned a company named Tannhauser industries, and a lot more.

We talked until she thought it was time for us to go back to Star Labs. I pulled her close to me. "So, do you want to fly or shadow travel?" I asked her. She thought about it for a moment," How about shadow travel this time." I looked at her. "So their'll be a next time?" I asked. She just smiled at me and walked to the nearest shadow. I grabbed her and walked into the shadow and came out behind Cisco scaring the life out of him.

Afterwards Caitlin and I were discussing meta-dampeners when Barry came in and told us about his problem. Cisco put him on a hospital bed that we had to check his vitals. "You lied to us." Caitlin said angrily,"How could you not tell us you were experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors. God knows what's going on in your body. Your cells are in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack."

Barry looked at Dr. Wells, not knowing what those were. "Mini stroke. Probably not." Dr. Wells told him. Barry looked back at Caitlin as she continued. "You of all people know in science, we share. We do not keep secrets." and with that, she walked off. I stood their and watched her go. I wanted to go after her, but even though I've never been in a real relationship, I know you never go after a woman while she is mad. Especially if she is mad at you. Luckily she isn't mad at me.

I walked around and came to a room that had a giant treadmill. I looked at it and thought it looked a little too big for Barry. Cisco came in a little bit afterwards and started stacking boxes. As Barry walked in he looked at him. "We're all set." He said. As Barry looked at the boxes Cisco added," A little padding. Just in case."

I walked into the control room behind Cisco and watched them work. Barry took off slowly then picked up speed. Caitlin and Dr. Wells said everything was normal...until they saw his glucose levels. Barry flew off the treadmill as he fainted. I laughed but Caitlin slapped my shoulder. "Hey, I'm going to go. But I'll be back if you need me." I told them. They nodded while Caitlin gave me a hug.

I flew towards Star City, getting a call from an old friend. Laurel Lance. Apparently, her friend, who isn't the Arrow, might need help capturing her sister Sara's killer. Before I flew to Star, I stopped by my base to pick up any satellite images that I might have before heading out. I sat outside of a building waiting for a rouge archer to come. As Ray Palmer gave his speech, I felt the need to have a vision. I let it come over me. I looked around and saw what looked like a off brand Iron Man suit flying around. I shook my head and waited. I didn't have to wait long, because the rouge archer busted in through a window and shooting a rope at a man and dragging the man to him.

I saw another archer enter and shot the rope. As he went to shoot him, the Arrow came and shot him in the shoulder. I watched as they fought, Arrow and Red fighting the rouge archer. They moved with skill. Then the archer ran out the window from where it came in. He entered through a window on a lower floor. I appeared behind him and watched to see what would happen. I watched the archer and Arrow play cat and mouse.

I watched Arrow shoot the archer onto the wall behind him. Then Laurel came out. What is she doing here. My phone buzzed letting me know that my satellite got something. When I pulled up the video, I was shocked.

I made myself known after the archer said he didn't kill Sara. "He is telling the truth, Laurel." I said, letting everyone know I was there. "Who the hell are you?" Arrow asked. I looked around and listened as a helicopter got closer. "I'll inform you later. For now we need to leave. Laurel, come with me. I have your information." I told her. She looked at me, then to Arrow, then she took my hand.


	4. Shadow pt2

_**I don't own Flash or Arrow. If you want to know what the suit looks like, it's basically a pitch black version of the Arkham Knight's. Onto the story.**_

Laurel and I teleported to the base that Arrow uses under a club in the glades. That night, she cried in my arms. I can understand it too. She just got her back before losing her again. "It'll be okay, Laurel. We will find whoever killed Sara." I whispered to her.

The next morning, Oliver came down to talk to Laurel, but also saw me. "Who are you?" He asked, then turned to look at Laurel as if she told me his identity. "I am Shadow Knight, but for now..." I stated as I turned to Laurel who nodded at me,"Prince Collier. Nice to see you again Mr. Queen." I finished.

"How do you know about this place?" He asked me, well growled at me. I chuckled to myself. "I'm sorry Mr. Queen, but that little intimidation routine that you have may work wonders on most people, but not me. Now as for this place, anyone who can track anyone who can track you will know you come here. I just thought to look under the club." I informed him.

He glared at me, then turned back to Laurel. "Lacroix alibi checks out. Two murders in Bludhaven, same M.O., same night Sara was killed." He told her. She was stunned,"I almost killed Lacroix." She said, upset she almost killed the wrong man. Oliver stepped closer to her. "The only thing that matters is that you didn't. Laurel...the trail's run cold. I'm going to find whoever did this. I will, but I don't know when. Your father deserves to know." He told her.

I could see Laurel tear up, breaking inside. I turned to Oliver. "Actually, I need the both of you to come with me. Tonight, I shall show you what happened as Sara was murdered." I told them. Oliver looked suspicious. "What do you mean? What exactly are you talking about Prince?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Laurel. "For the past 5 years, you have trusted me. Whether from me helping you, or you coming to me when we had a problem. I have never stirred you wrong. I will need you to trust me again." I told her.

She looked into my eyes and nodded.

I turned to Oliver. "Feel free to bring your team if you want. What happened confuses me, and I will need to consult with you all. If you doubt me, you can ask Mr. Allen." I told him as I backed into the shadows and teleported away.

I walked into my base to look over the footage I got last night. I watched as Thea, Oliver's sister, shot 2 arrows into Sara. I didn't like her during her party girl stage. Taking after her brother in that regard, but then she left. I used the satellite to try and find her. In the mean time, I checked in on Barry.

I noticed an alert from Star Labs from the day before. I pulled up the camera's to see if it was important while I installed a chip into my suit so that I can get alerts from Star as well as from my lab here. I watched as facial recognition peg the unknown man, Danton Black, replicate and beat the crap out of Barry.

Looking at my suit, I wondered what I could add. I have yet to be in a major fight, but it is always best to be prepared. I sat down at my computer, and opened a file for Star City. Arrow. I listed all of the people he works with and who he could contact in case he needed help. Though, I just got info that I needed to take off the Bratva. Basically the Russian mob.

As I continued to work on my files, I got an alert from Star Labs. I summoned my suit to me and jumped into the shadow behind me. Eventually I'm going to learn to pull the shadows to me.

I appeared and saw Danton Black just as Barry ran in. "What is going on?" I asked, making Caitlin and Cisco jump. Barry came in ready for a fight. "Barry, Prince. It's okay." Caitlin said. I noticed that Simon was just staring forward blankly, Barry on the other hand hadn't noticed.

"It's not okay." He said stepping closer. "Black is here, and...and he's just standing there. That's not him, is it?" Barry asked. I felt something behind me, I turned and saw Dr. Wells.

I got a vision of him rolling somewhere here in Star Labs. He stood up and walked into a secret room. I left the vision as Caitlin told Barry that she grew him. I turned to her with a weird look on my face, so did Barry. "Exactly how did you do that?" I asked her. She looked at me, then pointed to Barry's suit. " I isolated a sample of Black's blood from Barry's suit to see if I could trigger the in vitro cultivation process and learn how Black multiplies. So I exposed the target cells to a protein gel and they began replicating...into that." She explained.

Barry waved his hand in front of his face. "Why isn't he...it doing anything?" He asked. I stepped forward. "It may be a conscious thing. If he can make clones, then he needs to be able to control them but what if he didn't have any clones right now? Then it wouldn't be active." I told Barry.

Dr. Wells looked at me surprised. "Exactly. We did a brain scan, and involuntary motor functions are active, little else though." He told Barry. Then Cisco finally jumped in,"We think it's acting as a sort of receiver." Caitlin joined back in, in excitement. "The clones are a empty shell without Black. Shut down the real black, and you might shut them all down." She told him, walking around Danton.

I started to sense something wrong, so I subtlety let a shuriken drop into my hand. Barry continued to look at the clone. "How do we know which one is the real Black?" Barry asked. That's when I stepped in, still holding my shuriken. "I would think that he would have limits, just like you Barry. You look for the one that shows the most fatigue and I'll handle the rest." I informed him.

Caitlin just nodded her head and smiled at me. "Just a theory...but one you might have to put to the test." Dr. Wells added. Cisco ran out the room, then came back. " I whipped up these high-calorie bars for you to keep your metabolism up." He told Barry as he gave him some type of energy bar.

That's when Danton moved and started walking. Barry fell backwards as I threw the shuriken right at his forehead, as someone shot him from the side. In walked in Joe West. I finally found his name a few nights ago. "Anymore of them?" He asked. Caitlin was quick to reply no.

Barry got up, a little mad then turned to Dr. Wells. "Why did it start moving?" He basically yelled. My god, this man is emotional. Dr. Wells looked deep in thought then answered," The prime. My guess is the prime is on the move. This one heard the summons to battle." He informed us. Then Joe stepped in. "I know just where they were summoned to. Stagg Industries." He said.

I looked at the hud on my screen to show heat signatures at Stagg. It showed maybe 15 to 20 people in there. Barry turned to Joe and told him," You should call it in."

Joe sighed, then looked at Barry. "The police can't fight this. What Black's become, like Mardon...beyond me. Maybe way beyond them, too. The only person it's not beyond, is you two." Joe told us, looking at Barry and I. "Only you can stop him, so for once in your life do what I tell you to do." He continued.

Barry looked at me, I nodded my head. He smiled and walked over to his suit, while Joe looked at Dr. Wells. "When we get there, you get Simon out first." I told him then stepped into a shadow disappearing.

I appeared behind Barry as he tried to talk to Danton. "I know Stagg stole your research, but that doesn't give you the right to murder." Barry told him. Danton's response...was to shoot at Barry and I. Barry charged them as I flew to the ones on the top floor. I kicked one off the ledge as another one came behind me.

I punched him, and rolled under another kicking his legs out from under him. Five more started to run at me, so I made a shadow ball and threw it at them. Two of them dodged and kept coming while the three that were hit was obliterated. Black number one went to punch me, while the other came at my side. I ducked the punch but was hit on my ribcage.

I threw a shuriken at Danton number two, then punched Danton number one in the crotch. I ran to the next floor down and snapped one of the Danton's neck while Barry was running around hitting all of them trying to find the original. Two of them came up behind me and slammed my head against the rails, before slamming me into the wall.

Time slowed down as I grew in anger. I made a shadow sword, and began slashing anything that moved that wasn't Barry. I cut off the leg of one, impaled another, decapitated one, and just continued until time sped back up. I saw that I was at the end of the hall and turned around. All the Danton's were just standing there, as I stopped using the shadow sword they all screamed out in pain...okay, that was bad-ass.

Barry and I stood on the second floor as we looked down at the first floor that were covered with what looked to be 100 people. "This is impossible." Barry said to me. I just looked at him. I heard Joe and Dr. Wells talk to Barry as I started to gather my strength to try something crazy.

Grabbing Barry, I teleported to the entrance seeing the 'Black Army' coming for us. Sad to say, one of them still saw us. I looked at Barry. "Are you ready?" I asked him. He stared at the on coming Black's. "Yeah, let's do this." He told me. I grinned as I was still gathering energy. "Get behind me." I told Barry, starting to glow black. Barry stood back and watched me. "What are you doing?" he asked. The army was getting closer. "Anytime now." he told me getting angsty. The glow around me turned fiery, before I jumped up and dashed right back down in the middle of the group, killing a majority of the clones.

"Now Barry!" I shouted out. Barry ran into the crowd punching a few of them before continuing on. I was in the middle of all of them, punching, kicking, stabbing, slashing. They just kept coming, then they all fell out. I looked around, making sure that they were all out.

I waved my hand thinking about my time powers, and watched the world spin backwards around one of the clones. "This is new" I thought to myself. Maybe I could use this.

Walking around, I looked at all the clones. I walked upstairs then heard glass shatter. I ran up the stairs to see Barry holding Danton Black trying to pull him up. I teleported to the ground outside and watched as he fell. I caught him with my shadows, but he disappeared. I stood there confused.

Barry stood their on that top floor, stunned. I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders.

Later that night, we were at Star Labs. " I tried to save him." Barry told Dr. Wells. I looked at him while we watched on the news how the police picked up one of the clones. "Sounds to me like he didn't want to be saved." Dr. Wells told Barry. "Some people, when they break...can't be put back together again." Dr. Wells continued.

Barry turned to him and told him,"Some people when they break heal even stronger." Dr. Wells continued watching the news as Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other. "I hope so, Mr. Allen." Barry turned to walk out. As Cisco crossed him on his way to the monitor, he looked at Barry and said,"At least Multiplex won't be able to hurt anyone else. Told you I'd come up with a cool name."

We all just smiled at his enthusiasm. Barry looked around the room. "Prince and I may be the ones in a suit...but when we are out there helping people, making a difference..you're all out there with us." He told us, looking at us. I stood beside Caitlin, putting my hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on mine. "I finally realized something...we were all hit by that wave.

He gave us one last smile then walked out. I squeezed Caitlin's shoulder, she looked up at me and smiled. Then I remembered something I had to do.

 _ **Time skip**_

I stepped out a shadow, seeing Oliver, Roy, and Mr. Diggle all standing in their uniforms. "Glad to see you could make it." I told them. I looked around and asked,"Where is Laurel?" Oliver walked over to me. "Until I know you aren't lying, you get us." He told me. I nodded y head. I lifted my arm and typed on the screen to bring up the video. "I've sent this to your base, but their is another reason that I brought you here after you see this video." I informed them.

They all watched the video as Thea shot Sara. Oliver stepped back in shock. Roy muttered to himself about how he thought he did it and that this is so much worse. "This is a lie. You altered this video somehow." Oliver yelled at me. I looked down sadly and shook my head. "If you truly think I am lying, then take two steps back and watch." I told them.

They all stepped back. For this area, I rewound time to that night. They all watched Thea in person this time shoot Sara. Once it was over, I sent us back to our time. "Is that Merlyn? We have to find Thea." Oliver said to his self. I stepped forward. "I'm way ahead of you, Oliver. I have her location right here." I pulled up a map showing...Corto Maltese. In South America.


End file.
